Final Destination 4: Destination Unknown
by finaldestination.person
Summary: Helen Roth has a vision the bus she's in will be crushed when a tunnel collapses on top of the bus. She freaks out, and 7 other people get off along with her. Her vision comes true, and soon the survivors are stalked by Death's wrath. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Characters

Helen Roth, the visionary. She's a nervous, shy girl one month short of 18. She hates bubbly people.

Christopher Stroker, one of Helen's closest friends. He has a scar on his forehead due to a car accident which killed both his parents.

Tatum Carpenter, she is Helen's other close friend. She wears a lot of jewelry, and is almost the exact opposite of Helen.

Takumi Nakata, a Japanese person.

Greg Bates, your average jock asshole. Kathy is his girlfriend.

Mary Gardner, a really really REALLY bubbly...you get the picture.

Marvin Craven, a geeky nerd who spends too much time watching Star Trek episodes.

Kathy Blanchard, a popular girl who thinks she's all that. Greg is her boyfriend.

**Note: The characters may be based on stereotypes, but do not actually reflect what I think (but Helen's likes and dislikes reflect mine [don't hurt me).**

Final Destination: Destination Unknown

It was a stormy morning.

Yes, I know that the above sentence is usually the first sentence in a horror novel, but how else would you describe a stormy morning?

Anyway, I should probably explain what was going on.

We, the seniors of Pluxsatawney High, were going to go to Disney World for 5 days and 4 nights. We even get to go to one of the parks right when we get off the bus!

There was a contest at our school, and whichever class wins the contest gets to go to Disney World. I, obviously, was in the winning class.

So, there I was, standing in front of the school, in the rain, with two bags, a backpack, and a poncho. Damn, it was stormy. Thunder boomed above me. "Have a nice time in Florida." I turned around to Dad. "Bye Dad!" He pressed down on the gas pedal, and drove away, splashing mud onto the sidewalks. I turned around and quickly ran to my class, Rm 23. Everyone was already there. They were talking to each other. No one noticed me.

I put my two bags on top of the huge pile of bags. Then, I took off my poncho, left it on a desk, and headed off to meet my friends.

I scanned the crowd, trying to find my friends Chris and Tatum. I found them on my far right. Before I could get to them, Mary Gardner, Kathy Blanchard, and her annoying boyfriend Greg Bates blocked my path.

"Where are you going, Helen?" Mary Gardner's voice was the exact same sickeningly sweet, high pitched voice I remembered it to be before spring break.

"I don't have time for this," I replied, then I tried to push past them.

Kathy raised a hand. "You aren't going anywhere you ugly fu-" Before she could finish her sentence, Mrs. Culken interrupted.

"If you start another fight, Kathy, you and Miss Roth will not go on this trip." Mrs. Culken gave Kathy "the eye of death." Kathy immediately shut her trap. She knew better than to talk back to her.

Mrs. Culken walked away. Kathy gave me an icy glare. Her glare said, _You won't get away with this._ I ignored her. All I wanted to do was just talk with my friends. I walked over to Chris and Tatum. They were chattering, but now they looked up at me.

"What happened?" Tatum asked me.

"Little miss perfect is at it again." Chris and Tatum both looked over at Kathy. I looked, too. She was making out with Greg. Mary was reading a _Cosmopolitan _magazine, while checking her nails. Chris turned back towards me.

"So, are you hyped up about Disney World as I am?" Chris didn't like talking about Kathy or Mary much.

"I think it's gonna be exciting. I really wanna ride Mission Space, Rock n Roller Coaster, and Tower of Terror."

"Yeah, I do too." I looked at my watch. 6:34. _Right on time, _I thought. Our bus leaves at 6:50. I looked out the window. The bus was right there. I looked down at my backpack, opened it, and looked at what I had. I had a schedule, 2 bus tickets, a $500 gift certificate good for ANY store in Downtown Disney, 4 movie tickets good for any movie, and 4 separate tickets for each of the parks. I had no idea about the gift certificate. My dad also gave me $100 to spend. Our school had paid for everything I had, and they paid the meals, the hotel rooms, and just about everything. I think I was gonna enjoy this trip.

_BOOM!_ Thunder burst into my thoughts. I looked down at the watch. 6:40. Did 6 minutes pass by that quickly? Okay, since I have 10 minutes, better make a trip to the little girl's room. "Tatum, Chris, I'm going to the little girl's room, okay?" I got up and ran out of the classroom.

On the way, I saw the bus. I could see the driver preparing. For some reason, it looked very ominous. Suddenly, there was a gut-wrenching feeling that was not there before. Why was I so nervous? I tried to shake it off, but it was still there. I just couldn't shake it off.

The bathroom was just a few steps ahead, and I only had 9 minutes left. Better hurry. I quickly walked into the bathroom. _Cool it Helen, _I told myself. _There's nothing to worry about._

I could not have been more wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to go!"

Everyone in the room cheered. I tried, but even though I did, my cheering felt strangely empty.

"What's wrong?" Tatum and Chris were the only people my age who could tell when I was truly happy or not.

I wondered if I should tell them or not. "Nothing," I lied.

Chris sighed. "If it's your problem, it's our problem. Now, tell us what's up."

I knew they wouldn't just leave me alone until I told them what was happening. "It's just...I got this feeling, this weird feeling..." Tatum raised an eyebrow. "About what?" Tatum asked. "Well... I keep getting this gut-wrenching feeling that, well I don't know, something bad's gonna happen." I looked over at the bus. Most of the class was already outside.

"Carpenter, Stroker, and Roth, get your asses over here!" Mrs. Culken was yelling at us from the doorway. "Just a moment!" Mrs. Culken sighed, and threw her hands in the air.

"Helen, it's gonna be alright," Tatum assured me. I sat in silence for a few moments. Then, I nodded, and said, "Okay, let's go to Disney World." They smiled, and we got out of the class. I picked up my poncho on the way. We walked towards the bus. It was as rainy as ever. The driver was loading our bags into the bus.

We were the last ones, except for a few. On my left, Marvin Craven was busy talking with his nerdy friends about Star Trek. His friends were just as, if not nerdier than he was. On my right, Takumi Nakata was talking with his only friends, who were also japanese, about... something. I followed my friends into the bus. We sat in the back aisle. Everyone got into the bus, and the door closed. Thunder boomed above our heads. I gulped.

Mrs. Culken went to the front of the bus, and started to give a speech. "Welcome to our bus, Bus 59. Our driver's name is David. He's from France. Say hi to David." "Hi David!" David, a plump man, walked up so we could see him. "David would like to say a few words." Mrs. Culken sat down. David started talking in fluent, rapid French. When he was done, everyone clapped, even though we all knew none of us could speak French. David sat down at the wheel. "Now, we'll be watching High School Musical all the way until-"

A chorus of boo's erupted from the audience, as well as a "YOU SUCK!" Mrs. Culken said, "SHUT UP! Fine, I'll be playing some music then."

"What kind of music?"

"You'll see..."

Mrs. Culken sat down. The bus turned on, and started to move forward. I turned around. Pluxsatawney became smaller and smaller, until we turned right. I turned back around. It was a rock song that was playing. Most of the boys were rocking out to the song, and some of the girls too. Mary was covering her ears. I sighed. It was going to be a long 3 hour drive.

I fell asleep. I think for 30 minutes. It didn't matter, because, I was woken up by a bump. That bump turned out to be the bus stopping.

"Okay everyone, time to use the restroom and go buy candy from the convenience store." Mrs. Culken announced. The door flew open, and the bus began to empty out.

"Coming?" I looked to the source of the voice and found Chris. He and Tatum were already up. "Yeah, just give me a minute." They left. I looked out the window. They were heading to the convenience store. I looked ahead. David was trying to get out of the bus, but couldn't because he was so fat. There was a tunnel up ahead. Just looking at the tunnel made me have that weird feeling again. I shrugged it off, and walked off the bus with my purse.

Helen passed David. David was still trying to get out. With a grunt, he got out.

When he did get off, there was a metal clink. David stopped. He looked around, trying to figure out the source of the noise. Nothing seemed out of place. He shrugged, then ran to the restroom..

While David was doing his buisiness, death was just finishing his. The metal clink was the sound of a screw coming loose. A screw that was holding the bus's front left wheel to the axle.


	3. Chapter 3

A bell jingled when I walked into the convenience store. Again, no one looked at me. I needed caffeine.

I walked over to the drinks section. Looking at the selection, I grabbed a coke. I walked up to the counter, and paid for it. Then I walked back to the bus. There were still some students behind me.

"5 more minutes people!" Mrs. Culken announced. She turned to me. "Helen?"

I stared at her. "Am I in trouble?"

Mrs. Culken laughed. "No, you're not. Tatum just told me that you told her you felt nervous. And that it might have something to do with buses. Your friend Chris has had some... bad experiences with cars before. If anything, he should be the anxious one, not you."

"I know, but I just can't shake this weird feeling..."

She raised a hand to my mouth. "If you want, I'll let Larry drive you to Orlando."

"Tell Larry no thanks," I replied. "I want to sit with my friends."

"I applaud you for your loyalty." She walked away.

_Okay, that was weird, _I thought. I walked to the bus with my purse and my coke. The bus was half full. I made my way to the back. Chris and Tatum were already there. I sat down.

"I told Mrs. Culken..."

"I know, Tatum. She told me. She also offered to let Larry give me a ride. I said no, because I'd rather ride with you guys."

"Okay... that was kinda weird."

"You're gonna be fine, Helen."

I opened the bottle, and drank 1/4 of the bottle. When I was done, I opened up the cup holder. It was filled with Starburst wrappers. I opened the other one. It was filled with gum. I closed both. "I'll just hold onto it," I muttered.

The rest of the kids came back onto the bus. The door closed. Mrs. Culken came up to the front again.

"Next stop, we eat breakfast at Denny's!" There was an unenthusiastic cheer from the class. Mrs. Culken frowned, but sat back down.

The radio turned on. It was playing a jazzy song. Some people were shaking along to the beat.

"_Destination Unknown..."_

This was one of Tatum's and my favorite songs. We started shaking along too. The bus's engine roared, and the bus lurched forward. I had that weird feeling again. But I concentrated on the song.

The bus moved forward into the tunnel, ande we were soon swallowed up by the tunnel. There were dim lights all around. I looked ahead. The exit of the tunnel seemed so far ahead. I felt nervous again.

"Hey, it's alright," Chris assured me.

"I hope you're right.

Due to the students' shaking, the axle on the became looser and looser every foot the bus moved forward. Nobody noticed, but death didn't care. It just hopes everything goes according to plan.

I suddenly heard a big groan. Everyone stopped shaking along. David pulled the car over. He turned the car off, unbuckled his seat belt, and, after a bit of struggling, got out.

"Everyone stay where you are." Mrs. Culken left the bus. Everyone turned to the left side of the bus. I made my way through until I could see what was going on. David was looking at the wheels. He was shining a flashlight at the front wheel. Mrs. Culken was standing behind him. We were holding up a lot of cars, so there was a chorus of honking.

_CLINK. _A metal tube hir David in the head, and he was knocked out cold. The metal tube, I think was an axle, hit the concrete road, and ricoched upwards, and to the right and left. Nothing else happened, but Mrs. Culken was kneeling over David. That's when I heard the crack. A huge chunk of brownish earth fell on top of our teacher with a slam. I saw blood flow out from underneath. Then heard several more slams, then car alarms. People were running from the tunnel, trying to escape.

"What's going on?"

"Someone save us!"

"Mary, open the door!"

Mary walked to the front. She was just about to open the door, when a huge mound of earth came down and smashed the side of the bus. A few people were killed. Mary screamed, but her scream was cut short when a wheel comes up and smashes her in the head.

Everyone in the bus was panicking now. The lights were on, but they were flickering badly. Marvin was trying to crawl out through the window. A huge bump sent the bus into the air and with a SNAP, Marvin's legs stopped moving. I tried to see ahead and behind, but I couldn't find a source of light other than the lights in the tunnel.

There was a huge creak coming from above. I could see the bus roof moving inwards.

Then the lights went out. It was absolutely pitch black. I could only hear car alarms, people's screams, and creaks. Suddenly, there was a rip. Like metal being ripped apart. I knew what that meant. Everyone in the bus was buried in mud, rocks and earth. I tried to scream, but couldn't because the mud and earth were preventing me from it. Then something smashed my head.

I woke up. I was panting really hard.

"Okay, that was kinda weird."

"You're gonna be fine, Helen."

I looked at Tatum and Chris. Then I looked around. Everyone was alright. We were outside the tunnel. It was just a dream. I felt relieved. I opened up the cup holder on the seat in front of me. It was filled with Starburst wrappers. What the hell? I opened the other one. It was filled with gum. I closed both. Then I looked down. I was holding a coke bottle. It was opened, but I didn't drink anything.

The rest of the kids came back onto the bus. The door closed. Mrs. Culken came up to the front again.

"Next stop, we eat breakfast at Denny's!" There was an unenthusiastic cheer from the class. Mrs. Culken frowned, and sat back down.

Oh, no. I secretly hoped that a certain one of my favorite songs would NOT play a certain one of my songs. The radio turned on. It was playing a jazzy song. Some people were shaking along to the beat.

"_Destination Unknown..."_

I was breathing heavily. David was about to shift gears.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Everyone stopped shaking along. They were now staring at me. I was sobbing, or I was about to.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"LET ME OFF THIS BUS!"

Mrs. Culken looked conderned. She turned to David. "Open the door." He opened the door.

I got up. I walked down the aisle. I saw Mary, Kathy, Greg, Chris, and Tatum get up after me.

"Looks like Helen's PMSing." There were a few laughs.

"Okay, that's it Mr. Bates, no Disney World for you."

"But-but-but-" he began. Chris came up to him.

"Serves you right." And just like that, Chris and Greg were in a fight.

"Everyone in the aisle off the bus!"

And just like THAT, we were kicked off. The door closed behind us. Mrs. Culken got off, too. The bus sped away.

"Hey! Where's it going?" Marvin came out of the store running after the bus. Takumi ran out after him. The bus didn't stop.

All eyes were on me. I was sobbing too hard to care.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?"

"I saw it. I don't know how else to say it. The bus went into the tunnel, an axle flew off, and it caused the entire tunnel to collapse.

Everyone exchanged glances with each other.

"That's the shittiest story I ever heard in my life!"

"Greg..." 

"We got kicked off because a little emo girl has a vision the tunnel would blow up."

"Yeah bitch. If it weren't for you..."

Mrs. Culken raised a hand to silence her. She didn't have to. We all watched in disbelief as people came screaming out of the tunnel. The entrance collapsed, crushing the vehicles inside, and near the entrance. And since it was raining, the mud began to slide downwards. We all stood there with our mouths open. I saw it, but I still didn't believe it.

Death had a victory, but 8 people escaped the accident, causing a rift in his design. He would fix the rift in his design very soon. All he had to do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for you cooperation. For staying for interrogation, we're allowing you to eat at Human Chinese Restaurant for free. It's right down the road. And we'll allow you all to stay at the nearest hotel until we can send you to Orlando."

"Thank you," Mrs. Culken said. The officer who interrogated us nodded his head, got up, and left the room. We were all silent. All eyes were on me. Again.

"Well, we should probably get something to eat."

"Be quiet, Marvin." Marvin sat down, and for the first time in my life I was mad Marvin was told to be quiet.

"Alright Helen," Mrs. Culken said to me, her voice trembling, "do you wanna explain why you knew about this before it happened?"

I stared at her. "I already told you. I saw the bus go into the tunnel, and the tunnel collapsed, killing everyone." I looked at them, trying to see if they would actually believe me or not.

They didn't.

"Why did you cause this?"

I turned to Mary, who for the first time in her life was sad. "Why?" She repeated.

"I didn't. I just saw it. And freaked out. That's all I did, I swear."

Greg stood up to give me another one of his rants.

"Oh yeah? What about the-"

"Stop it Greg." Mrs. Culken said. We sat there for a few more monents.

"Well, um, I'm pretty sure we're all getting hungry, so how about wel just go to the restaurant and eat?" Mrs. Culken agreed to Takumi's suggestion. Pretty soon we were at the restaurant.

As usual, Greg was eating the most. He was eating egg rolls. Everyone else picked at their food, and ate in silence. None of us could think of anything to say that wouldn't cause us more grief.

After some egg rolls, fried rice, hot & sour soup, and some noodles, we were all done. I had not touched a single bit of food. I was not starving. I just wasn't hungry.

"Fortune cookies!" Our waitress came back with fortune cookies for everyone. She dropped mine in front of me, and walked away. I looked down, then at everyone around me. Everyone had broken their fortune cookies open, and were eating them, or were in the process of doing so. I sighed, and broke mine open. I usually don't eat the cookie part, I just like the fortunes. I read mine.

"Your luck will turn until you are strangled by it." I blinked. I was not sure if this was a good or bad fortune. It didn't matter. I turned it around. 1 2 3 5 8 13 21 34. It was the Fibonacci sequence. That was strange. I shrugged, and folded and put it in my pocket. Then I looked up. Mrs. Culken was ready to take everyone to the nearest hotel.

"Well, that was a tiring day, wasn't it? I bet you're all exhausted. Let's go, the cars are waiting." No one moved. "She's right. Come on, let's go to our hotel. We left our school for Disn- ey World, so we're going to Disney World." Everyone got up. We left the restaurant behind us.

Our mode of transportation was a taxi. The police paid for everything, so the cost wasn't a worry. Besides the cost, there was nothing to worry about. I mean, the accident was over, I saved myself, including 7 people, and the police were sending us to Orlando free of charge. But I still had that feeling that I had this morning.

The cab pulled away, and as it did, I turned around, seeing the accident site. After the collapse, it had set on fire, and now there were fire trucks, paramedics, police, and almost every kind of emergency personnel available. It soon faded away, just like Pluxsawteny.


	5. Chapter 5

I had arrived at the hotel, and now, after the accident, some people had already identified bodies, and when we get back to Pluxsawteny, there would be a funeral service for the people who didn't get off the bus. The vehicles in the tunnel had all been iudentified, and the bodies were being sent to their hometowns for a proper burial. Miraculously, the bags in the lower compartment of the bus were not damaged in any way, albiet a bit soaked. We were now carrying our bags to our hotel. I was sharing a room with Tatum. It was on the 23 floor.

We were soon in our room, getting ready to go to bed. The room had two separate beds, side by side, with a desk in the middle.

Our flight would leave tomorrow, taking us to Orlando Int. Airport. We would finally get to Disney World, although I was pretty sure none of us wanted to. But, if our school paid for a trip, the people intended to go on the trip had to go.

Tatum was taking a shower. I was already dressed for bed. I was bent over, sitting on my bed near the window, and examining my fortune.

_Your luck will turn until you are strangled by it._

Those words repeated in my mind. _Until you are strangled by it._ What does that mean?

I lay down on my bed, and folded the fortune and slipped it into my backpack.. I knew we would be safe.

For now.

We got off at Magic Kingdom, the most boringest (is that even a word?) park in WDW (Walt Disney World). But hey, none of us were going to WDW anytime soon, so why not save the best for last?

Though we were going on a best for last basis, we were not going on any baby rides. So we decided we were all going on splash mountain last. We first rode the Matterhorn. Then Space Mountain. Then I lost track.

We then became hungry, and ate at... some restaurant. I got a cheeseburger without the tomato, fries, and a drink. I sat down at a table with Tatum, Chris, Takumi, and Marvin. They pretty much got the same thing as me, except theirs' has tomatoes. "Why don't you ever get tomatoes?" Chris asked me for the millionth time. "Because I don't like them,": I replied for the millionth time. "But they're good for you," Chris replied for the millionth time. I ignored him for the millionth time, and started to eat my cheeseburger.

I stopped when I heard a familiar jazzy theme. I put my burger down, and drank my coke. I silently prayed I wouldn't hear one of my favorite songs...

_Destination Unknown..._

Tatum started swinging along to the beat. So did everyone around me. And I mean EVERYONE. I now had developed a feeling of unease whenever I heard that song. Obviously, since I was the only one who had the premonition, I was the only person among them that recognized the song as an omen.

I quickly finished my burger, and slurped down my soda. Then I finished my fries. A few moments later, the rest of the people at my table finished. "You okay?" Tatum asked me. "Yeah, but I really want to go to the hotel now."

"At least ride Splash Mountain with us."

"Alright." We all got up. We were going to go on Splash Mountain.

I looked up at the mountain. It was a lot higher than I expected. There was a fake dead tree at the top of the mountain. I looked at the line. The line was 180 minutes. That didn't matter, as we had gotten fast passes. But, as we went into the mountain, I couldn't help but think the Stand-by line was much better.

I was going to go in a log with Chris, Tatum, and Takumi. In front of us, were Mary, Greg, Marvin, and Kathy. Mrs. Culken was by herself behind us. "Keep your hands and feet inside the log at all times. Enjoy the ride!" The logs started. We moved up one lift hill, and now we were floating around the drop. I refused to look to my right.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I couldn't help it. I turned to my right. There was about a 5 story drop. I wasn't a big fan of drop rides. The log continued up a longer lift hill.

A few moments later we had gone through 2 drops. I began to see Splash Mountain as a weird version of Small World. The major difference was this had drops. Suddenly, the mood changed. Earlier, it was all happy animals dancing around. Now, we heard sad music, and what I presumed to be the Mother rabbit began saying something about the laughing place. I felt very uneasy.

"EVERYONE'S GOT A LAUGHING PLACE!" I jumped, or to be accurate, gasped, and I looked upwards at the source of the noise. It was two eagles. They seemed to be sneering down at us. Then began the climb. The very, very long climb. It didn't turn out to be so long.

The log came to a sudden stop. I heard Mary at the very top of the hill yell, "What's going on?" I looked behind us. There were already 3 logs piled up behind Mrs. Culken. Mrs. Culken was on the lift hill. I felt wind coming from my right. I looked over to my right, but couldn't find the source of the wind. The wind stopped. I turned back towards the front.

"Please stay in your seats, we have encountered some technical difficulties."

Takumi laid back against the log. He heard two metal clinks. He sat up, and looked around. No one seemed to notice, so he just laid back down again.

The lift started again. I heard a scream from the log in front. SPLASH! Pretty soon, it was gonna be our turn.

"PLEASE, don't throw me in that briar patch!" That was from a rabbit to our left. I looked in front. I counted down how long it would be until I fall.

5, 4, 3...

Whoops. I miscounted. And then we went screaming downhill. SPLASH! The water felt cool against my face. It was a hot day. We turned to the right. I heard a loud scream, but instead of hearing the familiar splash, I heard a CLUNK, then a SNAP. Then I heard more screams. I felt uneasy again.

Then, a piece of paper landed on my knee. I picked it up. It said:

The bigger you are, the harder you'll fall. I turned around. It had the numbers 1 80 2 43 2 3 43. I immediatley knew what this was.

Mrs. Culken's fortune.

_"Zip-a-dee-doo-dah, zip-a-dee-yay..."_

We found out later that Mrs. Culken did not survive the splashdown. Her log had somehow derailed, and she had smashed her head in on one of the plastic thorns. The log had landed on the briar patch, upside down.

We had calmed down, and I was trying to figure out what the numbers meant. After we got to loading, it was crowded with logs. When we finally got off, and went to see the photos, we saw Mary's log, our log, and a picture of the waterfall. We were confusede about the last pic. Then the police came to us and explained Mrs. Culken had died.

We walked out of the ride, and saw the waiting times. The sign had frozen. I read the waiting times. Stand-by: 180 minutes. Fastpass: 2:43-3:43. Wait a minute. I took out the piece of paper that had landed on my knee out of my pocket. The numbers were 2 43 2 3 43 1 80. I looked down at it, and back at the sign.

"Watcha doin'?" Marvin asked me. I showed him the slip of paper. Marvin reached his hand out and took it, then did the same thing I did. He flipped it around, and read the fortune that predicted Mrs. Culken's death.

"It's just coincidence, Helen," he said, shoving the paper back into my hand. "Just be glad you're _lucky_ enough to have not suffered any injuries." He walked away. The word lucky rang in my head like a bell. I shook it off, and followed him. I joined up with my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: There is a continuity problem: They see a summer movie in May.

**SPOILER WARNING: Small spoilers for the Simpsons Movie ahead! Go see the Simpsons Movie right now if you haven't already. If you skip this chapter, you'll miss someone's death! ;) **

Our next park was MGM Studios. The first ride was Rock 'n' Roller Coaster.

We got into the line, and I got into the coaster. WHOOSH! The launch took a shorter time than I expected. The first song was Love in an Elevator. Another of my favorite songs.

"_Love in an el-e-vat-or! Livin' it up when I'm going down! Love in an el-e-va-tor..."_

After the coaster, we were all dizzy, throwing up, or keeping it in. I was just dizzy.

We managed to get through the day without any accidents. It was just a fun day. I didn't get the weird feeling at all.

After the day, and going to the hotel to rest a bit, we went to Downtown Disney to see a movie. We had those movie tickets for a reason. We chose the Simpsons Movie.

Homer was unfolding a really small piece of paper, when the film just stopped. We heard two doors lock. "DON'T TALK OR MOVE! WE HAVE A BOMB AND WE'LL BLOW UP THIS WHOLE THEATER IF WE HAVE TO!" Everyone became silent. "EVERYONE GIVE US $20! DO THAT AND YOU LIVE!"

I was safe. I threw my only $20 bill into the air. So did everyone else. After the 2 masked terrorists grabbed the money, they opened a suitcase, and put a time bomb in the middle of the floor.

"Hey! You said if we all give you $20, then we'd live."

"I lied." BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. Everyone started panicking. The terrorists dissappeared in a cloud of smoke. Everyone got out of their seats. I looked around for an exit. Any exit. All the doors were blocked. I looked up. There was nothing. I took a closer look at the doors. There was an exit unblocked. "FOLLOW ME!" Everyone turned my direction. I made my way through the crowd to the unblocked door. I opened it, and got outside. I let people through.

Then there was the sound of a heavy metal object falling and striking the ground. I looked back in the auditorium. It was on fire. My friends were all out, and next to me. Mary, Greg, and Kathy were still inside. "WATCH OUT!" Another light fell, and crushed Mary with a THUD. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kathy cried. Greg got her out of the room, and got everyone else out. Mary was the only dead person I could see, and she was being roasted. Then the wall of flame came so close to my face I could smell Mary being cooked. It was disgusting.

Finally, the sprinklers turned on. It wasn't enough to put out the fire. A little piece of paper, unsinged by the fire, came floating toward me, and landed at my feet. I picked it up.

You will soon be singed by wrath. I shuddered. I looked at the numbers on the back. 7 30 8 50 10 20 20 5. I looked up. The bomb exploded. People screamed. I looked back at the room. Then, out of nowhere, the LED panel for the bomb landed in front of me. It was a flickering 5:00. I got freaked out.

Several police interrogations later, we were at our hotel. I knew I needed to show Tatum the fortune soon. When Tatum came out, I showed her Mrs. Culken's fortune.

"What is that?"

"Mrs. Culken's fortune from her fortune cookie. You see the fortune? How did she die?"

"She was decapitated."

"No, I mean more detailed."

"Her log derailed, and she fell 3 stories only to land upside down on the briar patch. One of the plastic thorns killed her."

"What does the fortune say?"

"The bigger you are, the harder you...fall."

"Flip the fortune around."

"Okay."

"See? 180 was how long the Standby line was. 2:43 – 3:43. That was the time our Fastpass was valid for."

"Coincidence, Helen..."

I took out Mary's fortune. "You will soon be singed by wrath," I read. "How did she die?"

"Inciner...ation?"

"Exactly. Now look at the numbers. What were the showtimes for the Simpsons Movie?"

"I don't remember."

"I'll tell you: it was 7:30 8:50 and 10:20. We each had to give $20, right?"

"Yeah."

"And the timer for the bomb was set for 5 minutes."

"So you're saying that our fortunes predict our deaths?"

"Exactly."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A kid had a vision, that the plane he was on, Flight 180, was gonna explode. He freaked out, and got kicked off the plane, with 7 other people. A few moments later, the plane exploded. Then a few days later, the survivors of the plane started dying in weird accidents. They died in the order they would've, if they stayed on the plane. If someone saved one of the survivors from an accident, the survivor would be skipped, and the next person to die would die. The same thing happened for the Route 23 pile-up, and the Devil's Flight coaster."

"So, all we gotta do, is figure out the order the people on the bus would've died, and figure out their fortunes before they actually do die?"

"C'mon Helen, think hard."

I thought hard. I thought back to my vision. Mrs. Culken died, then Mary, then it was...it was...

"Marvin!"

"We gotta get his fortune."


	7. Chapter 7

Our plan was this: show Marvin the evidence, then get him to show us his fortune. We were sure we could get him to believe us. But the only thing we could rely on was his belief in us. I wasn't sure we would be able to get his fortune relying only on his belief in us. So, as I walked into Marvin's room that he shared with Takumi, I prayed hye would believe us. It didn't work.

"Coincidence, Helen." I was beginning to hate those words. Tatum was standing on the other side of the room, I was sitting on a bed next to Marvin, and Takumi was across from us. Even though we didn't get Marvin to believe yet, we got Takumi to believe in us. I think.

"Okay Marvin, then how do you explain the fact that the numbers on the back of the fortune has something to do with Mrs. Culken's and Mary's death? Huh?"

"I admit, that it's very eeeie, but you can't prove it to be anything more than a coincidence."

I sighed. If we were going to save Martin, it would take some hard work.

"Helen, I'll tell you what's going on. You got a premonition. We all know that, right? Right?"

We all nodded. "And then, your premonition came true. Right? Now, now that 2 of the survivors have died, you're looking for an explanation as to why. Now, after that big accident, you became paranoid. Maybe not extremely paranoid, but paranoid, as you were the only one to foresee the accident, so to speak. Right?" He paused, but didn't wait for an answer. "I only survived," he continued, "because I was looking at some rare Star Trek merchandise in the convenience store. It was coincidence that the store had that merchandise, it was coincidence I looked at it, it was coincidence it made me late."

He pointed to Takumi. "Takumi here, was about to get on the bus, but forgot his bag in the restroom. He ran back to the restroom, and it was a coincidence the bag was still there, and intact, it was a coincidence that he and I were late, and it was a coincidence your premonition came true. A really huge coincidence, but a coincidence nonetheless. Thank you, thank you." That last part pissed me off to no end. But I held onto it.

"Can we at least see your fortune?" I thought for sure that he wouldn't give it to us. To my surprise, he reached into his pocket, and took it out. "I have no idea why I even hang onto this," he muttered. He put it in my hand. I looked close at it. Then I read it aloud.

"Your greatest danger is your stupidity." Well, that was helpful. I flipped it over. It didn't have any numbers. It said: KAH LI 59. That was even more unhelpful. I gave it to Tatum. She couldn't figure it out either. Takumi asked for it. Tatum gave it to him. Takumi couldn't figure it out.

"Let's go to Animal Kingdom now." I stared at Marvin. Oh well, might as well complete the day. We just needed to be on our guard at all times.

After a couple of rides, we were all hungry. We went to a restaurant where I ate... something. Anyways, we were all talking about what Marvin's fortune could mean. This time, Kathy and Greg were at our table, so if we talked about Marvin's fortune, they could hear it, too. And they responded to our conversation.

"It's a coincidence. A big fucking coincidence, okay? Just drop it." Kathy gave me a weird look. "Why do you think it's a coincidence? Something is linking their deaths together." "Coincidence is linking them together. Duh," Greg said, with a mouth full of turkey. "Greg, don't talk with your mouth full." Greg stopped at Kathy's command.

"Look, I need your fortunes. All of you. Otherwise you'll all die." "Everyone dies, Helen," Marvin told me in a as-a-matter-of-fact voice. "It's part of life."

"Yes, we know that, Marvin, what she means is that you won't die from old age, but you'll die at an early age." I thanked Takumi. Then I turned to them. "Just give me your fortunes." Reluctantly, Greg and Kathy handed me their fortunes. I read Kathy's first. "Your selfishness will undo you." I turned it around. 7 7 7 08 9 73. I blinked at it. I folded it, and put it in my pocket. Greg's read: Be careful where you jump. It might not be where you land. The numbers were: 191 23 20 12 86 75. I folded that, and put it in my pocket.

I turned back to my friends. "Give me your fortunes." They shook their heads. "Maybe we should wait. I don't want to find out my death until I'm going to die. Anyway, what's the order we die?"

"After Marvin died, the lights went out, so I have no clue who dies next. We'll just have to take measures."

"No we don't, I got off because of my own free will, it wasn't because of you, so I won't listen to this bullshit anymore. I control my life, it's not controlled by some freak who predicted the bus she was on was gonna be crushed.. Okay?" Before any of us could answer, she and Greg walked up and away from us.

"We should probably go back to the hotel to prevent any more accidents."

"Not me. Fuck your bullshit about death's design. I'm going on the river rapids ride." Takumi tried to stop Marvin, but he gave him the finger. Then he walked off. I looked to see where he was headed. I could only see the word KAHLI. The rest of the sign was blocked by... Wait a minute.

I quickly took out Marvin's fortune. I looked back and forth at his fortune and the sign.

"Chris, Tatum, Takumi..." They came up to me. They did what I died.

"Oh shit." "Well, let's go save him." We took off after him.

After looking around, we found Marvin, and, after struggling, we managed to get in the same raft as he did. "Marvin," Tatum began, but Marvin looked away. The raft was taking off rather quickly. Marvin, me, Chris, Tatum, and Takumi were the only people on the raft. Marvin refused to talk to any of us during the rest of the ride, so we rode in silence.

Finally, we were going up a lift. The lift kept on going. I felt uneasy again. The lift jolted to a halt. We were at the very top. I looked back. Every raft behind us was empty. That's strange, I thought. Then the lift went forward and backwards. I wasn't sure if I was doing the wisest thing, as I was unbuckling my seat belt, and trying to make my way to the side. There was a stairway on the side. If I could make it there...

My friends and Takumi were following suit. Marvin was just sitting there. "Come on Marvin! You'll die!"

"No I won't. This lift will fix itself in a few minutes." I tried to save him. I went over, and reached for the button on his seatbelt. He slapped my hand away. Then he shot me a menacing look.

_Your greatest danger is your stupidity._ His fortune was coming true. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a raft come up towards us. "Look out!" I couldn't see who shouted. Marvin turned to look, and the raft slammed his torso backwards. I knew he was dead. I was in shock. The raft had landed upside down I could see the number: 59. I reached towards Marvin, but he was dead. Takumi helped pull me off the raft.

Kahli River Rapids was shut down after that accident. The three people I had seen die in my vision were all dead now. The rest of them I have no idea which order they would die. I just needed to figure them out.


End file.
